Your Biggest Fan
by EMS211605
Summary: Tony shows up at one of Mcgee's book signings. Mostly Mcnozzo friendship. Pairing between the two as well if you squint a little.


_Mcgee sighed as he put the final touches on the table. The one weekend he gets off in so long and he have to spend it at his book signing. Not that he didn't love the success of his book and writing but a break every now and again is all he asked for._

"Oh Mr. Gemcity can I please, please get your autograph. I am your biggest fan"

_Tim gritted his teeth before he turned around he knew the sound of that voice anywhere. Just as he suspected he turned around and was met with blue-green eyes and a suspicious looking grin._

"Tony, what exactly are you doing here?"

"An autograph Mcauthor, I already said that"

"You have one, I put it on your desk yesterday" Mcgee said trying to get around him and avoiding his eyes.

"Oh come on I want one where I actually see you sign it. I purchased the book myself and everything" Tony said putting on a fake pout. Mcgee rolled his eyes and just took out his pen and signed.

"Happy?"

"Very. When does this thing start anyways?"

Mcgee looked at his watch. "Umm…about 10 minutes so I should finish getting ready. I am going to the bathroom so within that time can you watch the table make sure no one messes with anything including you"

"Okay, I will just shoot their hand off or something" Tony said while sitting in the chair behind the table getting way too comfortable for Mcgee's liking.

Mcgee came back to the table to find that Tony had his feet up on the table and reading his book. Mcgee went over and scooted his feet off.

"Shouldn't you be on your way out? I am sure you have better things to do than hanging around a bookstore."

"Nah, I think I am going to stay"

_Mcgee shot him a look of worry and nervousness and before he could say anything the first customer came and then the flow of the people started. To Mcgee's surprise Tony was being good. Yeah, he flirted with the girls he thought he had a chance with but that was all it was flirting. To Tony's surprise he even got to sign a couple of books himself being recognized for Agent Tommy. Once Mcgee signed his last book his publisher came over and talked to him for a few minutes and he started to pack up._

"How do you do that?" Tony asked putting the last of the untouched books away.

"Do what?"

"Sign that many books without messing up and using your real name?"

Mcgee just shrugged. "I don't know practice I guess. It is not my first book signing and I just get into my author mind-set. Don't ask how I do that"

"So, you wanna grab pizza and watch a movie together?" Tony asked

"Can't, Mr. Gemcity have a dinner that he has to go to. Another promotion thing. Have to be seen by all the right people."

_Just then Mcgee's phone went off and after reading what was on it. Sighed and put it back on his pocket._

"I guess I will be going alone. Date canceled. Of course" he said the last part more to himself than to Tony.

"I can go with you" Tony said chiming in sounding a bit too happy.

_Mcgee looked at him suspiciously. It was one thing to have Tony at a book signing with him unexpectedly but it was a total different thing for him to go to a dinner with him willingly. He was excepting Tony to make a joke about a canceled date. Tony actually looked pretty sincere._

"What no hot date tonight?" Tony just shrugged and gave him his most winning smile.

Mcgee just sighed he knew he would probably regret this later but he thought 'why not' maybe this whole Tony being good thing was going to go on for the whole day. "Fine" He scribbled down the address on a piece of paper and gave it to him.

"Meet me at that address around 8:00. It is not to fancy so just a really nice shirt and jeans. Something like you would wear to work. Oh and if you get there before me, just ask for my name, writers name and they will lead you the table"

"Got it" Stuffing the piece of paper in his jeans. "And if I am lucky I can run into one of your pretty fans"

"Now that is the Tony I know" They parted their ways in the parking lot and went off to get ready for the night.

_Tony would never admit it but he was actually excited for the dinner. He and Tim haven't spent any real-time together outside of work for a while and for some strange reason he missed it. He used the book signing as an excuse to spend some time with him and to see if there was anything new that he can tease him about. He actually ended up enjoying himself._

_Tony got ready and in no time found the restaurant and parked his car. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw the latest book in the Deep Six series on display. He just wasn't used to seeing so much of Mcgee publically displayed. He gave the name and followed the waiter to the back. 10 minutes later he saw a breathless Mcgee come up to him talking a mile a minute._

"Woah, woah Mctalktive my ears can't keep up with your mouth"

_Stripping off his jacket Mcgee finally sat down and took a sip of his drink before speaking again._

"Sorry I am late, Jethro had an appointment at the Vet and even though he gets shots every 6 months. He still acts that it is such a foreign concept"

"I don't blame him needles are awful" Tony shivered at the thought ever since his encounter with the plague. Hospitals and anything relating to it was not his forte.

"Did you order yet?"

"No, I wanted to wait for you"

_They continued to talk and after they ordered. A guy with a camera came in and mentioned he was from the local paper. He then asked Mcgee a few questions and he politely answered took a couple of pictures and was gone again._

"Sometimes I really hate this job"

"Why?" Tony said with a mouth full of food

"Don't get me wrong I love writing and stuff just the publicity side of it is exhausting. The book just came out on Tuesday and my publisher already booked me book signings and dinners like this for the next month. Like I have a lunchen thing tomorrow. A couple more book signings this week coming up and like a really fancy dinner thing next weekend"

"Aren't we on call next weekend?"

"Yeah, I hate to wish something bad on someone. But I really hope we catch a case so I have a legit excuse not to go. I am more of a behind the scenes guy you know."

"What happens if you don't go to the luncheon tomorrow?"

"Nothing really, I mean to my publisher the world might come crashing down but nothing I can't handle"

_Tony then got an idea in his head and had a wide-spread smile on his face. Mcgee just looked at him suspiciously._ "What?"

"So, say the senior field agent on the team wanted to run an activity you know make sure the team is up on their physical criteria teach them some new things for the field. And it just so happens to be around the same time as this luncheon thing. Would that give you an excuse not to go?"

"Yeah, I mean it would have to be legit. You have to sign some stuff. File it, make sure it is on record. I mean faking it is always an option but my publisher she would dig further in, knowing her especially since I am not on call. So it would be easier if it was legit."

"What time is the luncheon?"

"11"

"Then 11 it is, meet me at the NCIS gym and we can do "training""

"Wait, you are serious?"

"Yeah, I mean you seem stress. Take it out in the gym and then a couple of hours of that you can go home and do whatever you do when not writing"

"That is very un-Tony like of you but thanks appreciate it"

_They finished their dinner and dessert. In the meantime 2 reporters and a few fans came up and talked to Mcgee. After the last one left Mcgee hurried Tony so they could go and maybe he can avoid another reporter._

The next day both of them were just finishing up their "training" session in the gym and they were about to hit the showers.

"Hey, Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"That invite for pizza and movie still on" Tony smiled to himself and then turned around to face Tim.

"Yeah, my place in an hour?"

"Yeah"

Tony watched as Mcgee walked past him off to the showers. 'Yeah, he could get use to this much alone time with Mcgee.'

* * *

Just a quick idea that came to me. Thinking about making this into a series of one - shots but not so sure yet.


End file.
